


Puppy Love

by pajama_cats



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: For the sake of his relationship with Alex, Sebastian attempts to befriend Dusty.
Relationships: Alex/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/gifts).



“He hates me.”    
  
In all his years of managing to live this long, never would have Sebastian thought he’d be stressing over if a  _ dog  _ liked him or not. Don’t get him wrong, he likes animals, and Yoba knows they’re much easier to deal with than an actual person.    
  
But when said dog is also your boyfriend’s best friend who’s been through thick and thin with you? Yeah, he’s overly stressed out about the dog’s opinion of him.    
  
“Dusty likes everyone,” Sam remarked, eyebrows furrowed. “Why would he hate you?”    
  
Sebastian sighs, irritation crawling on his skin by having to explain the whole ordeal. To him it’s pretty obvious why the dog doesn’t like him. It’s obvious to him why hardly anybody likes him.    
  
Only if it were that easy to have the mindset of Sam. To be blessed and born with a more peaceful way of thinking.    
  
“I mean, we’re only shoving our tongues down each other’s throats. He should absolutely  _ love  _ me for that.”    
  
The brief bewildered expression Sam gives him is priceless, and the small shove to his shoulder is to be expected. He has to bite back a laugh at the way Sam shudders. Why suffer alone, when he can drag his best friend down with him even if it were for different reasons?   
  
“Wow, okay thanks for that mental imagine.” Sam laughs a little breathlessly, arms folded behind his head against the rough cold bricks of the Saloon. The current terror in disguise of a lovable canine was currently sleeping soundly in his doghouse, looking more peaceful than Sebastian figures he’ll ever feel.    
  
Well, when Alex is around is the only exception of when he finds a moment to feel peace; to get lost in time with someone he actually gives a damn about.    
  
“He probably isn’t used to you is all, and he’s gotta be protective of Alex. That’s just how dogs are, you know?” Sam finishes with a shrug. So, he did have a point and from all what Alex told him about his childhood yeah okay, what Sam said actually does make sense. As much as he hates to admit that (not like he’s going to anyway), Dusty would be standing guard over his favorite human for personal reasons.    
  
Fuck it. This dog was going to like him one way or another. Look at him, getting out of his comfort zone and actually befriending someone. Dusty’s important to Alex so that means he’s also important to him. In some sort of way.    
  
He’s attempting to try his best anyway. For Alex.   
  
Yoba knows he wouldn’t put in this much effort for himself.   
  
With a sigh, and a supportive pat on his shoulder Sebastian attempts to approach the dog pen, only to stop and look back to see Sam give him a thumbs up before leaving him. Part of him wished Sam would have stayed for moral support, then again he couldn’t always hold his hand on doing shit that would seemingly be simple to the average person.    
  
Then again he’s not really an average person to begin with.    
  
The task at hand is more difficult than he anticipated. How do you even befriend a dog? Most just gravitate towards you, and you can’t exactly talk about your interests out of the blue. Dusty would probably look at him like he’s an idiot if he started muttering about his job, the city, anything really.    
  
Sebastian groaned in his hands, merely inches away from the dog pen. Once again he had to make things much more difficult than they needed to be. At least no one was around to witness a soon to be disaster.    
  
“So..” It’s drawn out so awkwardly Sebastian has to maintain from kicking himself. At least Dusty is perking up, but still laying down as if it weren’t worth getting up for. Yoba, it really wasn’t. “You’re my boyfriend’s dog.”    
  
Fantastic progress. Stating the obvious to a dog. Dusty probably thought he was the biggest idiot in town judging by the big, drawn out yawn he gets in response.   
  
“I know I’m not the most  _ likeable  _ person in town, hell a lot of people know that, but..”    
  
“Seb? What are you doing?”    
  
As if time stood and then his reality began to crack like glass, Sebastian froze in place. He, in no way, wanted to turn around and face Alex. Humiliation already sunk in by the humor in his tone and his defenses were quickly starting to build up.    
  
“Just..” Sebastian coughed, feeling his face heat up. This was absolutely mortifying. What  _ was  _ he doing? How do you normally explain this to someone? You can’t.    
  
This was officially now on the top ten worst moments of his life.    
  
“Hanging out. I guess.” In a panic Sebastian’s hands pushed down against the pointed, wooden fence which happened to be less painful than what was currently running through his mind right now.   
  
What a lame ass excuse. What would Alex think of him if he  _ knew  _ he was out here trying to—   
  
“Cool.”    
  
Oh. Well, okay then. He bought it, thank the stars above. Once again he managed not to fuck something up.    
  
Gaining a bit more courage than he initially started with, Sebastian risks glancing over at Alex who looks so serene for someone standing by  _ his  _ side. It always manages to catch Sebastian off guard, to think someone other than Sam and Abby would enjoy his company so much.    
  
Another reminder of how lucky he is to get a catch like Alex. Despite all odds his feelings were returned and he’d forever be grateful for that.    
  
“Shit.” Sebastian mutters, quickly pulling his hands away from the fence. He didn’t realize how hard he dug his hands into the wooden fence when Alex arrived, but it at least didn’t break his skin or leave any pain in the ass splinters.    
  
Unintentionally hurting himself. Only he could manage to pull something off like this.    
  
And Sam too.   
  
“Are you okay?” Worry is written all over Alex’s face as he quickly takes Sebastian’s hands into his own. Seb’s face had cooled down, but Yoba help him to get flustered over some light hand holding. It doesn’t help his case as Alex starts rubbing gentle, small circles in the palms of his hands, and especially not helpful when Alex presses feather like kisses to the red parts of his palms.    
  
Sebastian never believed in the whole, ‘kissing it better’ bullshit, but there’s no way in hell he was going to break away from this.    
  
Unfortunately it’s Dusty who breaks their minor intimate moment by suddenly barking at the pair and Sebastian nearly tears his hands away from Alex as if he were burned. Alex however, remains to grip his hands, looking between the two like he were slowly putting the pieces together.    
  
No, no, no. That’s the last thing he needs, it’s the last thing he wants. Alex doesn’t need to know how much Dusty dislikes him, that the most lovable dog in town seemingly has a burning hatred for him just because he happens to be dating his owner. There’s a lot more reasons to dislike him, but with Dusty that’s probably the main thing.    
  
Anxiety wraps around his neck, threatening to steal his breath and ruin the peaceful atmosphere Alex effortlessly built up. Like he always did. Alex was the best thing to have ever happened to him and—   
  
And now he can’t think anymore. Because Dusty’s currently leaning up against the fence and licking their entwined hands. He’s not looking at Alex, no. He’s looking at Sebastian, wagging his tail like he’s actually  _ happy  _ to see him.   
  
Alex is laughing; so carefree and his eyes crinkling up with so much joy that they can hold in them. It’s so infectious that Sebastian finds himself smiling back, to enjoy the scene like it’s the most beautiful thing he’s witnessed all day.    
  
Which is, in fact, true.    
  
“I think he likes you,” Alex grins, gently squeezing their hands. “He’s more energetic than usual.”    
  
“You think?” Sebastian feels his chest swell, not knowing if it’s from the fact that he actually somehow succeeded in getting Dusty to like him, (if he even disliked him to begin with) or if it was from how loving Alex was staring at him.    
  
Both, but definitely more of the latter.   
  
“I’ve never seen him so happy around anyone else, and I don’t even have treats on me right now.” Whether Alex was just saying that for his sake or not was up for debate. The main thing was that Dusty didn’t hate him.    
  
_ Thank Yoba.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “We should take him for a walk, he’d really love that.” Something about the way he said that made Sebastian believe Alex was the one more excited about the walk than the dog. Which okay, that’s still oddly cute in his book.   
  
“As long as you hold the leash. There’s no way in hell I’m getting dragged across town.” Because he  _ knows  _ Dusty is capable of doing so. Unlike Alex his noodle arms couldn’t get a good grip on the leash and Dusty was strong enough to knock him over.    
  
The perks of having a strong boyfriend was never having to endure any painful physical activities when Alex did all the effort himself.    
  
No, he wasn’t lazy. At all.    
  
“Fair enough,” Alex grinned, hands untangling so he could affectionately ruffle Dusty’s fur. The mention of a walk had the dog even more excited and he swore sometimes Alex had the same energy as Dusty did. Again, it was  _ adorable.  _ And he didn’t use that word often either. “It’s a win-win for me anyway, since I get to spend time with my best friend  _ and _ a certain someone I love the most.”    
  
The wink that followed had Sebastian instantly closing his mouth shut to save himself from the embarrassing attempt of a struggle of words that he was going to mutter out. It was definitely the sun’s fault for how warm his face was right now.    
  
More importantly, it’d always be Alex’s fault too.    
  
Not that he minded all too much.

**Author's Note:**

> You could say Seb really had it... ruff
> 
> Puns aside, this was purely written for & inspired by Nimravidae, because wow I'm so hooked on these two and I'm really living for their sun/moon dynamic so much, bless them honestly. Also check out Nimravidae's fic: "on the (re)founding of rome" it is so, so, /so/ good and what got me to shipping them. (and their other Alex/Seb fics are also really lovely as well!!) They're such an MVP for the ship, and their fic is such a lovely roller coaster of emotions, and by far my favorite chapter fic out there 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
